Systems for determining a flight path of a flying object are used in a range of applications. In particular, systems of this kind can be used for air defence, for example.
In particular in a conflict situation, it is advantageous to know the destinations or the routes to the destinations used for example by enemy aircraft.
For this purpose, the current flight route, i.e. the direction of flight for example of an aircraft when entering the detection region of a radar, is usually detected and extrapolated. This extrapolation can be linear, for example.